


Весёлый фермер

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: название говорит само за себя: Акменра впервые пробует конфеты "Весёлый фермер"





	Весёлый фермер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jolly Ranchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568889) by [Zevran_Fenris_Solas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevran_Fenris_Solas/pseuds/Zevran_Fenris_Solas). 



> Бета - Lenel

Ларри сидел за столом в главном холле музея, чертовски уставший: ему пришлось останавливать ещё одну битву между викингами и гуннами. Вскоре в холле появились Ник и Акменра.

— Привет, ребята, — буркнул Ларри. — Ну что, всё-таки закончили с уроками?

— Да! — восторженно завопил Ник. — Ак круто рубит в геометрии! Я теперь точно сдам этот тест на отлично!

Акменра, отвернувшись, закатил глаза:

— Конечно, я разбираюсь в геометрии. Как ты думаешь, прославился бы Древний Египет своими пирамидами, если бы я в ней плавал?

Ник шутливо треснул его по руке, и Ларри усмехнулся:

— Замечательно, молодцы! Как насчёт того, чтобы это отпраздновать вкусненьким?

Он полез под стол и зарылся в спортивную сумку.

— О! Ты снова принёс это… мороженое? — взволнованно спросил Акменра, всеми силами пытаясь скрыть, как ему хочется совершенно по-детски прыгать от радости.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Ларри, — но то, что я принёс, почти такое же вкусное, — и он выложил на стол пакет конфет.

— Весёлый фермер? — Акменра прочитал этикетку вслух. — Во имя Ра, кто такой Весёлый фермер?

— Всего лишь лучшие конфеты в мире! — воскликнул Ник. Он залез в пакет и вытащил сразу горсть разноцветных леденцов в фантиках. — Вот, возьми синюю, она самая вкусная, — он сунул леденец ошарашенному фараону в руку.

Акменра взял конфетку и посмотрел на неё скептически:

— Вряд ли съедобное может быть синим!

— Хватит придираться, Ак, ешь уже, — ответил Ник, засовывая в рот зелёный леденец. — Это просто пищевой краситель.

Акменра осторожно развернул конфету и засунул в рот. И довольно заулыбался, ощутив неповторимый вкус малины:

— И правда вкусно!

И продолжил с набитым ртом:

— Оно твёрдое! И сладкое, и… я, кажется, никогда в жизни не пробовал ничего подобного!

Ник усмехнулся: у него самого весь рот уже был зелёным.

Глаза Акменра в ужасе расширились:

— Николас! Твой рот! Он… позеленел!

— Ага, — хихикнул Ник. — А у тебя посинел. В том-то и прикол.

— У меня рот… посинел? — Акменра схватил мобильник Ларри и посмотрелся в него, как в зеркало. — О, Исида, он и правда синий!

Конфета у него во рту, наконец, подтаяла настолько, чтобы можно было её разжевать и проглотить.

— Ларри… Как долго это продлится? — испуганно спросил Акменра.

— Достаточно, чтобы на время уменьшить твоё раздутое эго, — поддразнил Ник, тоже дожевав свою конфету.

Акменра наградил его мрачным взглядом:

— А ну, подойди-ка поближе и повтори.

Ник засунул оставшуюся горсть конфет в карман:

— Что-то неохота, — и, немного помешкав, он припустил бегом прочь из вестибюля и от своего древнего лучшего друга.

Хитрая синяя ухмылка расплылась по лицу правителя:

— Я так и думал. А ну, иди сюда, ты, зелёный монстр!.. — и он побежал вдогонку.

— Детский сад, — вздохнул Ларри. И тоже развернул конфетку, даже не глядя на цвет. Они все ему нравились.


End file.
